Tsukunes Decision
by jjnk99
Summary: Just what the title says          Its the last year of school at Yokai Academy and Tsukune and Moka is up to there knees in trouble.There will be some romance involved.   Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer:I do not own any part of Rosario+Vampire_

**Its the last year of school at Yokai Academy and Tsukune and Moka is up to there knees in will be some romance involved.**

"Moka"Tsukune yelled,as he raced towards her waving his hands."Yes Tsukune-san"Moka responded with a smile on her face."You didnt hear" he asked as he finally caught up with her."No i didnt why what happened?"she asked politely."The school board decided to make a sparing 't you want to join?"he asked."If your joining then yes i would love to join"she stated as she tried to get into a karate stance. Tsukune laughed a little bit."Great so do you want to meet up after school to go to the park to practice?"he said anxiously awaiting her answer. "Yeah i would like that"she replied but she was thinking of it as a the back of his mind Tsukune was happy she said yes because he also thought of it as a date.

~After Class~

Tsukune hurried to get Moka and ran into Kurumu & Yukari fighting about which boob size is better. Tsukune says to them that medium is best like Mizore or Moka but at the thought of Moka's breasts gets a nosebleed which then attracts Moka."Moka i found you"Tsukune says."No Tsukune i found you come on lets get going".

~At The Park~

Tsukune takes off Moka's Rosario and him and inner moka start sparring. There's a jab here and a kick there but mostly there pretty evenly they are done sparring tsukune walks moka back to her dorm."Me and Inner me had a great time tonight".said Moka with a smile on her face."Me too" He stated and then out of nowhere he kissed her. It wasn't't't one of those catch her off guard kisses it was a passionate kiss that both had a part on they kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Mizore walked out into the hall and almost said there goodbyes and Tsukune went home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukune walk home thinking to himself "how am going to tell the rest of the gang" over and over until he made a decision. He would visit his best friend from the human world Hikari Horoshima and talk to her about it. Her advice was usually amazing which was good and a plus because she was a girl as well. So it was decided he would go visit her over the weekend. Back at his dorm Tsukune made ramen and some green tea, ate it and went to sleep. In Tsukune's dream all he could think about was Moka he thought about her eyes, her hair and oddly enough her kicks. When Tsukune woke up Moka was sleeping next to him! He freaked out waking her up she lazily rolled over and said a quick "hi Tsukune-kun" and went back to sleep. Still freaking out Tsukune tried to wake Moka up saying"wake up Moka-san wake up". Moka rolled over and Tsukune pulled off the rosary and Moka transformed but was still asleep. Tsukune gave up and went back to sleep because there was still a couple of hours until school. Little did Tsukune know that Moka had set the clock's alarm to go off 30 minutes later and she woke up but Tsukune didn't and to add insult to injury he rolled over onto her. Tsukune got a signature know your place kick and then Moka remembered that she had broken into his room and slept in his bed with him. She left without an apology, put on her rosary and went got changed for school. Tsukune finally woke up from his K.O. he got dressed and went to catch up with Moka. They greeted each other with a kiss not realizing they where in public luckily no one saw but it was quite close."Moka?" Tsukune asked politely "do u mind if I go to the human world for the weekend?". "But Tsukune I wanted to hang out this weekend". " I know so do I do you want me to see if you can come too?".Moka replied "you would do that for me Tsukune-kun?"."Yes Moka I will" he stated before running off to the headmasters quarters. When Tsukune opened the the headmaster already answered yes and had him and Moka a room at a hotel nearby Hikari's house and he contacted Hikari and she said it was alright for him and Moka to come over. Tsukune was awestruck that the headmaster already knew what he was going to ask and just gawked at him "how did you know i was going to ask to leave?". The headmaster replied "I see everything that goes on in this land including what happened last night" he stated with a slight smirk on his face. Tsukune started blushing as red as his blood and asked "your not going to say anything to Moka's dad I would prefer not to have to deal with him". The headmaster said "I would never intentionally put him in harms way. So I will see you on Monday I presume". "Yes you will" Tsukune replies as he takes his leave to find Moka. 


End file.
